Secreto de amor
by yatta
Summary: <html><head></head>Severus recibe el impacto de un extraño hechizo terminando en San Mungo, inconciente logra escuchar el que seguramente sera el secreto mejor guardado de Potter. UA. Slash, Snarry. Este fic está escrito para el reto de las mazmorras del Snarry Maratón de one Shoots Para celebrar el día internacional del Snarry 2014.</html>


**Resumen: Severus recibe el impacto de un extraño hechizo terminando en San Mungo, inconciente logra escuchar el que seguramente sera el secreto mejor guardado de Potter**

**Advertencias: N-13, pareja SevXHarry (slash) un poco de angustia.**

**Personajes no mio, no lucro con esto, solo es por diversion Fic escrito ****para el reto de las mazmorras del Snarry ¨Maratón de one Shoots¨ Para celebrar el día internacional del Snarry 2014.**

**Si algo de lo anterior no les agrada por favor no continuen si no es el cajo Enjoy!**

**SECRETO DE AMOR**

One shoot

_Made in Yatta´s Brain_

_**ooOoOoOoOoo**_

Un aroma familiar le inundo las fosas nasales, no que el lugar fuera visitado con frecuencia, pero le pareció extraño que fuese precisamente ese lugar, sobre todo por que no recordaba algún motivo por el cual debiese estar allí, suspiro sin poder evitarlo ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando anteriormente? Su mente se puso completamente en blanco, todo se encontraba en una completa oscuridad, intento mover los brazos para ver si podía encontrar algo en que sostenerse, pero nada, no había sensaciones, ni siquiera podía sentir la saliva que pasaba por su garganta. Fue entonces que unas voces lejanas llamaron su atención, no estaba solo, intento apresurarse a llegar a donde provenían las voces, aunque en realidad no sabía si estaba caminando o no, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, el sonido de las voces no aumentaba, se escuchaban como cuchicheos, no entendía nada de que lo decían. Intento gritar, si él no podía localizarlos quizás esas personas sí, pero su voz no salió.

Harto de intentar caminar sin poder encontrar el origen de las voces se detuvo, no sentía cansancio eso era lo más extraño ¿Estaba soñando? Eso tendría mucho sentido puesto que nada parecía tener sentido.

Después de un rato de meditarlo intento lo más muggle en el mundo, absurdo como su situación a su parecer. Intento pellizcarse pero no encontraba sus manos. Definitivo si no estaba en un sueño el dejaba de llamarse Severus Snape.

La voz de un sujeto desconocido se escuchó mucho más fuerte, aunque su habla le parecía incomprensible a pesar de saber que era su lengua parlante.

Una onda de calor sintió recorrer su cuerpo, era la primera sensación desde que estaba en esa precaria situación, poco a poco las palabras comenzaron a tener sentido

–Su cuerpo está en perfecto estado, debería despertar en cualquier momento. Es importante tenerlo bajo vigilancia estricta hasta que sepamos cual fue la causa de su estado de inconsciencia, detectamos una magia extraña en él, no sabemos que efectos secundarios pueda traer.

–Yo me quedare con el e informare cualquier cambio a los sanadores.

De nuevo esa voz familiar, sabía que la conocía pero no podía decir con exactitud de quien se trataba, por la charla que escucho entendió que estaba bajo algún desconocido maleficio.

Todo se puso en calma por unos instantes y después no supo de sí.

**O-o**

De nuevo la conciencia parecía llegarle, escucho otra voz conocida, esta vez pudo identificarla ¡Albus Dumbledore!

–Al parecer todo está bien, sigue sin despertar y aún no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, solo nos queda esperar, no hay más que hacer, no debes sentirte mal mi muchacho esto en verdad no es culpa tuya –Dijo el anciano director.

Snape se percató de que el vejete no estaba solo ¿Quién era la persona con la que estaba?

–Eso no importa, él no tiene quien lo cuide, profesor usted tiene muchas obligaciones en el colegio, esto no representa ningún problema para mí –Dijo la otra persona, Severus sabía que lo conocía pero por una extraña razón no recordaba quien era, supuso todo era culpa de lo que fuese que lo dejo en ese estado.

Dumbledore suspiro audiblemente –Harry solo quiero saber que esto no es un auto castigo impuesto por remordimiento de conciencia, te repito no fue tu culpa –Después de esas palabras todo se quedó en silencio.

¿Harry? ¿Cómo Harry Potter? ¿Potter lo estaba cuidando porque sentía culpa? Ahora sí que estaba interesado en saber lo que le había pasado.

De nuevo todo se volvió borroso, no supo por cuanto tiempo se perdió, una vez más la voz que ahora reconocía como la de Potter se escuchó, el tono parecía angustiado, como si estuviese a punto de llorar –Lo siento Severus, siempre logro meterte en problemas –Harry dejo de hablar por unos minutos como si estuviese pensando que decir –Lo siento, esto es mi culpa, despierta por favor, de solo pensar que no volveré a echar tu voz, de no ver tus ojos, demonios no te atrevas a irte, te amo Severus –De nuevo se quedó en silencio.

Snape se impactó con la noticia ¿escucho bien? ¿Potter lo amaba?

No supo si fue la impresión de tan increíble revelación o simplemente ya era tiempo de despertar, al abrir los ojos tenía el rostro de Potter a escasos centímetros de su cara, el mocoso lo miro incrédulo, los verdes ojos se dilataron con la impresión y de inmediato se alejó gritando.

Snape quiso sentarse, pero de inmediato un sanador hizo que regresara a su posición anterior –Soy el sanador Wilson ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Sabe en donde se encuentras? ¿Recuerda lo que le paso? –El sanador le miraba los ojos poniendo una molesta luz en ellos, parecía ansioso.

Snape gruño –Una pregunta a la vez –Volvió a gruñir –Me siento un poco débil y mareado, creo estar en un hospital y no recuerdo el motivo de mi ingreso ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? –Pregunto mirando por primera vez al sanador.

El sanador lanzo un hechizo diagnóstico sobre Severus sonrió satisfecho y entonces hablo –Tres días, es natural que se sienta débil y mareado puesto que no ha comido como se debe, como pocionista que es entenderá las limitaciones de las pociones nutritivas y re constitutivas –El sanador miro a Snape quien asintió –Su cuerpo está sano, aun así me gustaría que se quedara un día mas solo para estar seguros, creo que si regresa a su entorno habitual regresaran los recuerdos perdidos –El sanador se despidió pidiendo que cualquier eventualidad se le avisara por más tonta que pareciera.

Harry estaba indeciso si acercarse o no a la cama, Snape elevo una ceja –¿Potter por qué esta aquí? –Pregunto serio el pocionista.

El Gryffindor brinco en su lugar –Emm… el profesor Dumbledore tiene las manos llenas con el colegio, me ofrecí a cuidar de usted, después de todo fue culpa mía –Bajo el sonido de su voz en las últimas palabras.

Snape rodo los ojos –Ya escucho al sanador, me encuentro bien, porque no mejor regresa al colegio y le pide al director que venga, necesito hablar con él.

Harry bajo la mirada –Le avisare al profesor Dumbledore, por favor recupérese pronto.

El Gryffindor se fue de la habitación dejando a Snape con sus pensamientos. No podía mirar al mocoso por más tiempo, la anterior confesión lo había descolocado ¿Potter enamorado de su odiado profesor de pociones? Eso sonaba tan ilógico, si no lo hubiese escuchado del mismo Potter no lo creería, quizás entendió mal, pensó en las exactas palabras del Gryffindor, temía no escuchar su voz, bueno podía llegar a ser seductora cuando se lo proponía, pero no venía al caso o ¿sí? También el mismo miedo por no volver a ver sus ojos, terror debía sentir con su mirada ¿Por qué querría volver a verla? No te atrevas a irte, ¿A dónde demonios iría? No iba a morir con tan poca cosa. Y entonces dijo ¨Te amo Severus¨

Snape sacudió sus pensamientos, no podía debatir esa frase, estaba demasiado clara, incluso había usado su nombre, un momento pensó, Potter jamás lo llamaba por su nombre, la única explicación posible seria que fuese un impostor, pero entonces la cosa se ponía más confusa, todos sabían que se odiaban, quien querría hacerse pasar por Potter solo para confesarse a sabiendas que por su odio se burlaría de los sentimientos de Potter. Gruño por ahora el secreto del mocoso quedaría a salvo, necesitaba más información antes de saber como actuar.

El director del colegio entro en ese momento –Mi muchacho, es bueno ver que has despertado, todos estabamos muy preocupados, sobre todo Harry, no lo culpes por favor solo fueron gajes del oficio.

Snape elevo una ceja –¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que paso?

Dumbledore se asombró –¿Harry no te lo conto?

Snape frunció el ceño –Esta claro que no, puesto que le estoy preguntando –Dijo con un poco de molestia el pocionista.

Albus sonrió comprensivo –Por supuesto –Aclaro, busco donde sentarse y comenzó a explicar –Estaban en un examen en el club de duelo, Harry y el señor Robinson se encontraban en duelo, entonces ambos lanzaron hechizos y estos extrañamente se mezclaron, uno era un confundus inestable y el otro un protego, no sabemos el por que, pero estos se fusionaron de alguna manera, el problema fue que la inestabilidad hizo que saliera disparado a ti, intentaste protegerte pero eso solo empeoro las cosas, Poppy estaba insegura sobre lo que hacer después de un día sin respuesta de tu parte, entonces determino que había que enviarte a San Mungo y entonces aquí estas.

Snape se quedó pensativo, Potter se culpaba solo por haber participado de alguna manera, solo había sido al parecer un descuido de su parte como profesor debía estar más al pendiente –Sin duda gajes, si no pude ser capaz de detenerlo entonces era inevitable.

Albus se puso de pie –Debo retirarme, hay muchos exámenes que corregir, pero no te preocupes ya me encargue de tu parte, tu solo descansa, espero verte mañana en el colegio –Dumbledore se despidió con una sonrisa bonachona.

**O-o**

Snape al fin estaba en el colegio, el director le había dicho que se tomara el día libre para que recobrara un poco el ritmo, en realidad quería volver a sus clases, pero no recordaba bien los temas a seguir en las clases, usaría el tiempo para poner en orden las cosas.

Le pidió a un elfo domestico que le llevara el desayuno y más tarde la comida, no deseaba ir al comedor, el bullicio de los estudiantes sería demasiado y sobre todo Potter, la confesión del mocoso lo tenía descolocado, necesitaba pensar muy bien como reaccionar ante el muchacho, esos sentimentales Gryffindor siempre eran un problema, no quería a un bebe llorón Potter pisándole los talones.

Fue poco antes de la cena que alguien llamo a su puerta, seguro que el entrometido de Albus deseaba ver que estaba bien de salud.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a quien menos deseaba ver Potter.

Aun no estaba preparado para hablar con el chico, quizás lo mejor era pretender que no sabía su pequeño secreto.

–Potter –Snape intento que sonara con desprecio –¿Se perdió cuando iba a su dormitorio o solo vino a quitarme mi tiempo? –Con eso tendría suficiente el Gryffindor para largarse de una buena vez.

Harry bajo la mirada, movía sus manos de manera ansiosa, sus ojos se aguaron. ¡No! El no era bueno consolando gente y no comenzaría con el mocoso que vivió, si el joven acudió para una disculpa no la necesitaba y se lo haría entender –El profesor Dumbledore ya me conto lo que paso y no lo culpo Potter –Esperaba que con eso fuese suficiente, pero la ansiedad en el joven no parecía desvanecerse, ni siquiera aminorar, Potter se mordió el labio inferior, no se iba a confesar o ¿Sí? Debía terminar con esa absurda visita por parte de su estudiante –Si solo vino a disculparse no hay necesidad como ya le dije, no lo culpo y si no tiene otra cosa que decir retírese, necesito descansar –Esperaba que por fin Potter desistiera si su intención era confesarse.

Harry lo miro con temor –¿Aun se siente mal?

Snape sintió un malestar en el pecho, no sabía precisar que era lo que sentía, pero si la causa, Potter, su angustia, su preocupación ¨Te amo Severus¨ las palabras del chico le vinieron a la mente –Estoy bien, solo quiero reiniciar mañana mis labores en óptimas condiciones, así que si no hay mas –Snape necesitaba desesperadamente cerrar esa puerta, ver a Potter de esa manera le removía algo en su pecho y no era una sensación agradable. Al intentar cerrar la puerta se atoro con algo, más bien con el pie de alguien, de nuevo Potter ¿Acaso había acudido solo para torturarlo?

–Deje al menos que me disculpe como se debe –Hablo bajito el menor –Siento todos los problemas que le he causado, intente desviar el hechizo para que no se lastimaran los estudiantes y termino impactándose en usted, sé que no vale como excusa, pero en verdad lo siento –Potter hizo una inclinación y salió corriendo.

Snape se quedó impactado, no tanto por las palabras del chico si no por creer ver un brillo en los ojos de este cuando corrió ¿Eran lágrimas? Suspiro cansinamente, mejor que se fuera a llorar a su sala común y no en su presencia.

No tardó en llegar la cena, comió sin mucha hambre, lo sucedido con Potter no podía quietárselo de la cabeza, la confesión, la disculpa, la genuina preocupación, las lágrimas, el secreto de Potter lo estaba volviendo loco, no era justo que solo él sufriera por su causa, se puso de pie, sabía que Dumbledore era un metiche, pero un viejo metiche muy sabio, Potter era también su estudiante debía saber lo que estaba pasando.

Decidido fue a buscar al director. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde estaba Albus, se negó a los acostumbrados caramelos de limón y se fue al grano.

–Albus tenemos un problema con Potter –Dijo sin rodeos

Dumbledore se pasó la mano por la barba y extrañado pregunto –¿Qué clase de problema? ¿Te está acosando por la culpa? No lo tomes a mal Severus ya sabes que Harry no lo hace con malas intenciones ya le dije que no estas molesto con él y…

–¡No! –Interrumpió Snape –Él ya se disculpó y no está acosándome, es otra cosa peor –Dijo con irritación

–¿Que puede ser Peor? –Ahora el confundido era Albus

Snape gruño, era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo –Bueno, cuando estaba en el hospital, antes de despertar podía escuchar la voz de Potter, comenzó a decir una sarta de cursilerías sobre no escuchar mi voz y no ver mis ojos cosas como esas y entonces sin más lo confeso –Snape hizo una pausa para ver la expresión del director, la cual estaba atenta a lo que decía –Potter dijo que me amaba –Soltó la bomba.

Dumbledore lo miro con asombro –Pero dices que eso fue cuando estabas inconsciente ¿No lo habrás soñado? Digo todo puede ser obra del confundus.

Snape frunció el ceño molesto –No lo creo ya que cuando abrí los ojos tenía el rostro de Potter frente a mí, seguramente el mocoso estaba por besarme aprovechándose de mi inconciencia, además esta tarde cuando fue a disculparse se comportaba extraño, puedo jurar que cuando se marcho estaba llorando.

Dumbledore lo miro por debajo de sus lentes de media luna –Vamos a suponer que estas en lo correcto y Harry te ama ¿Cuál supondrías seria el problema en ello?

¡Pero que demonios! ¿Qué pregunta era esa? –¿Albus también te lanzaron un confundus o ya estás en esa edad? ¿Que no vez? Todo está mal, Potter es un estudiante y yo soy su profesor esto es algo prohibido –Dijo Snape convencido de sus palabras.

Dumbledore se puso de pie –Tienes razón en eso de que las relaciones de tipo amorosas están prohibidas entre maestro y estudiante, en todo caso mi muchacho si un estudiante se declarara a un profesor la respuesta es simple, rechazo total ante esa relación y todo resuelto. Dime ¿Harry intento propasarse o algo así? –Los ojos del viejo director brillaron de una manera extraña.

Snape sabía eso, pero –No, Potter ha guardado su distancia, ni siquiera se ha confesado abiertamente, es solo que…

Dumbledore estaba ansioso por escuchar a Snape –¿Es solo qué? –Empujo un poco.

Severus se tapó la cara con las manos, sabía que esa era la solución, así como la había planteado el director, el problema radicaba en –No me molestaría ser besado, tocado o lo que sea que viniese de Potter –Snape volteo y miro a Albus –Maldición Albus creo que también tengo sentimientos por Potter –El pocionista se puso de pie horrorizado –Debería de dejar de dar clases por un tiempo hasta saber si estos sentimientos son genuinos o son parte del hechizo que recibí, saldré temprano por la mañana, disculpa las molestias Albus.

El director se apresuró a detener al pocionista –Espera Severus –Llamo con urgencia

El Slytherin se quedó de pie justo en la salida –No es necesario que te vayas, si tú y Harry deciden ser una pareja no estarían quebrantando ninguna ley.

Snape elevo una ceja –Acabamos de aclarar la prohibición de las relaciones entre maestro y estudiante, tu favoritismo por Potter no puede llegar tan lejos –Bufo

Albus sonrió comprensivo –Creo que el hechizo que te golpeo te ha hecho olvidar que Harry ya no es un estudiante si no el profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

Snape abrió los ojos como plato, No se había percatado que Potter estaba más crecido y cuando fue a verlo en la tarde no portaba el uniforme, imágenes comenzaron a bailar por su cabeza, Harry dando clases, le había pedido que le ayudase con el examen en el club de duelo y él había aceptado, Potter sonriéndole, Potter besándole y el abrazandolo.

Sin decir una palabra más salió corriendo.

Dumbledore sonrió, tenía sus sospechas sobre que Harry tenía una pareja en secreto, si le hubieran preguntado jamás habría adivinado, pero ahora sabia el secreto de ambos y él lo mantendría oculto hasta que esos dos decidieran hacerlo público –La vida es bella y ya era tiempo de que Severus se diera cuenta –Volteo con los retratos colgados en su oficina –Ni una palabra de esto o juro que sus voces jamás serán escuchadas –Amenazo a los directores de los cuadros, todos asintieron felices.

**O-o**

Severus corría desesperadamente, sabía exactamente donde estaba su Gryffindor, se detuvo solo para aporrear la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación de Potter.

Harry alarmado abrió lo más rápido que pudo, no tuvo tiempo de nada, Snape se abalanzo sobre sus labios y comenzó a besarlo como si la vida se le fuese en ello, con su pie le dio un empujón a la puerta para que esta se cerrara, no quería ningún fisgón Gryffindor espiando, suficiente con el cotilla de Albus sabiendo sobre su relación con el de ojos verde.

Severus desesperado se separó de un Harry asombrado –Siento haber olvidado lo nuestro te hice sufrir –El pocionista tomo la mano del Gryffindor y la beso con pesar.

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió –Temí perderte por mi descuido, ya sabes que soy un sentimental Gryffindor, pero ahora todo está bien, estas aquí y es lo que importa.

Severus cargo a su amante en los brazos –Entonces si ambos nos disculpamos y nos perdonamos, eso significa que esto es una reconciliación y no está terminada si no hay sexo al final –Dijo rotundo el pocionista

Harry enrojeció –Supongo que tienes razón.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Lo siento el tiempo no me dio para escribir mas jajaaj XD! Me gusta dejar a la imaginación después de todo sabemos lo que pasara después eso no es ningún secreto jeje… Entonces comenzamos pensando que el secreto era de Harry y terminamos por que era de los dos y Dumbly los descubre así que creo que el vejete tiene cotilla para rato jeje…<p>

Espero les haya gustado. Este fic está escrito para el reto de las mazmorras del Snarry ¨Maratón de one Shoots¨ Para celebrar el día internacional del Snarry 2014.


End file.
